Furnace First Love
by AeSook
Summary: I know a lot of people wondered, what about Alex Sawyer's love life? My firneds loved all the lovey moments, so in my story. He gets the guy! Welcome to my story. My name is Alex Sawyer, and I'm here to discover life, love, and happiness beyond my wildest imagination. Together, we can defeat the dark times!
1. Chapter 1

Lockdown: Escape From Furnace Series Fan fiction

((My first fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy it!))

I wasn't sure if I should have jumped from the ledge the moment I stepped foot in Furnace. Everything felt either to hot or too cold, and no one had any control over what they got to sleep with for the night. However, I did feel safer knowing that my pal Donovan slept right above me. He tended to help my paranoia whenever things got too dire. When the Blood Watch would pop up in the middle of the night and steel some poor kid from their bunks at night, Donovan was always there, helping me through the horror with just a simple smile.

He was picking away at the walls to make more room for more cells. The mere sound of picking the only thing that could be heard. No one really talked much with each other around here with the black suits guarding every hall. Their guns were always ready to strike down anyone, and they took great pride in it too. I remember seeing a boy, he had just turned fourteen the day he decided to make a run for it. Danny, I think his name was. A nice kid with as much ambition to get out of prison as I had. Danny had made a run for it through these very caves two weeks earlier before getting struck down by the butt of the Blacksuit's gun and taken away. Just like the blood watch. It was examples like Danny that kept me in line.

The Blacksuit walking the halls looked utterly bored as he gazed upon his sea of prey. All the prisoners were silent and didn't have any intention of escaping super fast and intelligent beings. I kept my eyes firmly ahead and slammed the pic-axe into the stone. It left my arms ringing in pain, but that was only the least of my worries. Zee, one of my closest friends in this hell-hole, got stuck doing laundry duty for the day. If I could trade places with him, I would have in a heart beat. Nothing felt worse than digging your own grave deeper into the ground. The guard suddenly disappeared around the corner, and I took my chance to speak to Donovan.

"What I wouldn't give to dig my way out of here." I whispered chipping stone bits at a time. Compared to Donovan's rough hits, mine were but mere fledglings. As if the stone laughed and mocked at me for being so weak. And I felt weak here.

"Alex. Don't talk like that here!" The blond snapped hitting the rock and pausing to glare at me. I knew how he felt about treason here. There was no way out, and nothing could convince him otherwise without a sure plan. But in a place like this, it felt impossible. "They will shoot you on the spot if they catch you saying that again. Or worse, they will put you in the hole."

The hole. I had heard a few kids talking about that once. They said it was a dark and horrible place. Even worse than running from guards now. It was hard to imagine a place worse than this. "I know. I just wish we could get out and see the fresh air. Have some real food for a change." My mouth watered just thinking about a brownie sundae, but now, it was about the only thing I could truly remember the taste of. The bland slop they fed everyone could speak for itself. Donovan's stomach rumbled, and he sighed lightly punching me in the arm.

"Now you've gone and done it." He murmured with a roll of his eyes.

I couldn't help but smile as we continued to break the walls. The kid named Jimmy hacked away beside us. His twig-like body almost shriveled away with each hit. Maybe it was just me, but every time I looked that way, he always seemed to be listening in on us. As if we were hiding something. It wasn't exactly a nice feeling, and I would have stopped him for it if it weren't for the fact we literally couldn't do anything if we tried now anyways.

The Blacksuit called out to us to put our tools away. All the inmates gathered around like cattle as we were herded into the main room. I resisted the urge to moo as we passed. My arms were like lead. I couldn't feel them, and I was pretty sure Donovan couldn't feel his either. Even he seemed to clasp his arms for a moment in a sign of drowsiness. "You ever get the feeling that you just want to drive one of these picks through their fat heads?"

"Oh yeah. I've had thoughts like that before. I wouldn't suggest trying it." The taller and more muscular friend whispered. "That's the fastest and most surest way to get hauled off.

Right. I shook my head wondering if Zee was having a better day. As I made my way the showers. Like all the other times, we were naked in what looked like a blood bath. The water sprayed down in red droplets from the stone around and made me and Donovan look like cotton candy twins for a minute except for the size differences. And by that, I mean more than one. We both grasped a new pair of clothes and slipped them on. Neither of us got lucky with clothes that fit well, but that was practically normal.

"Hey," I tried hoping to get Donovan's interest.

"Yea?" He whispered not even looking at me.

"Do you have any fond memories?" I was curious. Maybe he had a memory just waiting to be shared. It might just make him feel better, or it might just bring him down to the dumps. Either way, I couldn't hold back my curiosity to know what my cellmate had done in his life time. However, I only got back a grunt in reply.

"You might find out one day." He murmured following the other prisoners as they stalked the halls.

I didn't answer, seeing as how he didn't plan on giving me one any time soon, and kept walking silently through the red walls that gave me the impression of a beating heart. How could someone like him, the most handsome and strongest of Furnace, not want to escape? Well, he wasn't the strongest in Furnace, but with Donovan around I felt as if I could pass through any nightmare. With his presence, I felt safe.

I know that's hard to believe. I was thrust from home on the charge that I murdered my best friend, Toby, which I add that I didn't commit, sent down a hole in the earth to a place with vicious gangs, man-eating dogs, Blacksuits, and worst of all...The Warden. Yet it's all okay when He's around. Carl Donovan. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I could feel his eyes on me more often than normal. The thought didn't bother me, but I wasn't sure on how I felt about it either.

We trampled to the mess hall and my thoughts were interrupted by seeing a grinning Zee from ear to ear. "Hey guys!" His squeaky voice called over. "You won't believe it. I got to the food early today." Indeed, his tray was covered in gray mush. I wondered how he could be even remotely excited for food like that, but then again, it was better than nothing. I was about to ask how he had done it for future reference when a siren wailed into my ears.

My heart thumped loudly in my chest as my eyes scanned the area widely. Zee had dropped his tray in shock and had little time to worry over it before realizing that the siren was saying, "get into your cells". We bolted down the hall, Donovan already a mile ahead, and dodged kids who scrambled by in a panic. I craned my head behind me to catch a glimpse of what was happening only to see a skull bandanna whipped up in the air. Of course they would ruin a perfectly edible meal. Obviously, one of the inmates decided to start-up a fight he would surely lose. Zee darted up the stairs leaving me to catch up in the wild frenzy.

Kids toppled over one another, shoved others to the side, and even walked on each other to get to their cells in time. The ones on the first floor were lucky. I charged my way up the stairs and managed to make it up a few flights before I lost my footing. Yelping, my body flew backwards and ran straight . . . into Gary. The baddest skull leader of them all.


	2. Chapter 2

Lockdown: Escape From Furnace Series Fan fiction

**I hope none of you mind me commentating up here? Sorry this isn't longer or anything, but I've been busy with school work. I wanted to add so much more, but I hate making you all wait. So... you get this for now! I hope you all enjoy this!**

It happened fast, or at least I prayed it would. I prayed that the guns attached to the cameras would shoot me on the spot, that my fellow prisoners would trample me alive, that my heart would stop me dead right then and there. I hoped for anything than to get pummeled to death by Gary in front of a million eyes. His fists bunched up after we had unexpectedly fell a few flights down the stairs and even managed to knock a few other kids on our way down. They screeched in fear at the sight of our rather large bodies compared to theirs. The few kids we had landed on were anything but relieved, feeling the weight of two people upon them, they could only squirm and squeal while Gary and I struggled to get back up. "Out of my way!" He sneered shoving my body against the hard coal walls as if he were wiping a car with a rag. I nodded like a broken bobble-head doll and went to rush again, but of course I only end up right back in his path in my attempt to get back to the cell. Before I knew it, my feet had left the ground, and my head hit the wall hard. Gary's fists were dug so deep into my chest as he held my overall's up above my head leaving me to hang like wires by a single hand.

I couldn't breath. My whole essence tried to grasp for what little breath of air I could grab, if there was any air to grab in such a place. "You know, I don't have much to look forward to anyways. I suppose one more accident couldn't hurt." Cell doors started to rattle, and I could feel all hope of making it out of this one slithering away from my lungs. Literally. Kids were staring in horror from deep inside their little caves, and none of them had the slightest intention of hoping out to save a random boy like me. I didn't blame them, who would want to save a stranger on the event that they would probably get a worse death later on. Gary's grip now fashioned itself around my neck threateningly, and he seemed to debate his next move as the fear in my eyes stared back at him, though I tried hard to die a noble death by glaring back. However, it probably looked like I went cross-eyed. Time was running out, and the cell's were half way shut. "Consider this a warning meat-bag." Suddenly, big hands threw me to the ground as the owner of them bounded up the stairs shouting, "Good luck with the hounds!" Right then and there, as I lay gasping and coughing, I felt as if my luck had run out.

"Move! Come on!" Before I got the chance to see who it was, someone had grabbed me roughly and jerked up. I thought maybe Gary had come back to finish me off for but, instead, they pulled me along. Whomever pulled me up the stairs didn't take their time, they took three steps at a time. It took every ounce of energy in me to not trip and bring us down for horrible death. Maybe the stairs would kill us for mercy if the hell hounds came out too soon. I still hadn't gotten the chance to catch my breath, and the angry groaning of the door's worried me. I didn't want to die down here having to hear the dog's eat my liver and heart out, or feel the cold floors of Furnace, or even seeing Zee and Donovan watch in horror while my organs were ripped out. Suddenly, I landed on the ground after being thrown and left in small fits of gags. I ended up sprawled out like starfish on a rock. My stomach took big heaves while my eyes focused on my surroundings. The cage door shut and mimicked the sound of a gun shot being fired. Donovan was standing beside me, his eyes wide in fear. "You are so lucky." He breathed.

"D? Did you run all the way to get me?" My face probably didn't show it, but my mind couldn't believe it.

My room-mate didn't answer for a minute before lending me a hand to get up. "Don't think too much into that." He was smiling slightly. "You were having too much fun." I took his hand gratefully and stood up with a grin. It felt like a century since I had smiled, and boy did it feel good. I was glad to see that Donovan had also returned the favor in full. Smiles could get contagious. Everything felt good until we heard the beating of dog steps. Their large paws pounded like drums as they ran through the area. And a child could be heard screaming at the top of his lungs. I exchanged a quick glance with Donovan, and we both raced to the cells edge. Indeed, outside of his cage was a young child, maybe thirteen years old at the most. His cries were ignored by his cellmate who refused to look at his sad friend. An echoing sound of howls filled the area, and we didn't have to think twice to know what would happen next.

The sound of thunder pounded across the hard floor and reverberated through my heart as if in sync. The presence beside me had vanished, and I was unsure on whether he had retreated to the bed with a slight creaking sound in the back of my head. I wanted more than anything than to look away and avoid hearing the sound of and agonizing death, but my eyes wouldn't let me. They stayed trained on the little boy who cried and screamed as he tried to pull away the unforgiving bars. My heart quickened, and before I knew it, the Hell hound was upon him. A treacherous cry ripped through the young boys mouth, and his once shining brown-lined eyes were starting to dull. All the inmates screamed in terror, at least the new ones did, while the older and much more experienced only sat on their bed waiting for the nightmare to end. A few of the gang leaders egged the dog on. I wanted to scream, but nothing would come out. Every fiber in my body yelled at me to shout to my heart's content, yet I couldn't find the strength at the sight. Instead, my mouth dropped open as if in silent disbelief as the dog finished his meal and, after making sure the boy was dead, howled and ran off.

No words formed. My eyes stared at the lifeless form for what felt like hours until a hand touched my shoulder, jolting me from my horrible thoughts of death. "It's alright. This is only your first encounter, but you'll get used to it. You don't need to worry. It's better him than us." Donovan's words meant to soothe me, but even though I did prefer my life, I couldn't help but feel for the child who never got his. I didn't know the boy personally, but he was so, "So young." I didn't recognize my voice through a few quick harsh rasps.

"I know, but Alex, listen," He started slowly kneeling down to meet my gaze. "Forget about it. It's in the past now. Zee get any better if you keep up a face like that." Gesturing farther down, I could make out Zee's horror-stricken face as he too seemed motionless at the bars, tears staining his face. Closer to the scene, I was pretty sure he got a full view with sound and all. Slowly, my eyes shot over to the red mess for one more second before turning to Donovan. He could obviously tell what was about to happen next, for he squeezed my shoulder harder in a reassuring way. However, I kept my own tears locked behind my lids as they closed on themselves to keep from spilling out. "We'll be like this for the rest of the night. Make yourself comfy." Though reluctant, my cell mate moved away and jumped on top his bed to lay down. His body staying completely still, it looked like he was contemplating things. It might have bene hours before I moved again, but after several times of trying to shake the thought, it would keep coming back to me. My head felt dizzy, and I found the strength to move again. Zee had long left his post before I had and found it almost good enough to sleep. I could sense Donovan's gaze upon me again, and it felt like more of a concerned one overall, but I didn't really care at the moment. Sleep didn't sound half bad.

Lazily, I slipped under the paper-thin covers hoping to just get comfortable and closed my eyes. Focusing my attention on one subject, I found it slip its way to Donovan. His words from before speaking to me before we were laughing and having fun again. Above me, I could hear the soft sound of his breath slowly come into tune with mine. Sleep found me quickly, but nightmares played my mind. All the horrors of Furnace seemed at my heels, and they continued to chase me in the darkness. Maybe I might have dreamed this, but after a long time of silence in the prison, something squeaked and an extra bit of warmth covered me in the cold night. It wasn't until later on when we awoke, that I realized another paper-thin blanket had been placed upon me.


	3. Chapter 3

Lockdown: Escape From Furnace Series Fan fiction

**I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. I'm definitely not the fastest writer of those out there, so I apologize if you guys wait a while for the next chapters to come out. This one especially since I got a bad case of writer's block. I'm hoping it didn't affect my writing in any way.**

**I'm also trying to stay as close to the story as possible, but of course I can't do that all the time when writing fanficition like this. So... a few things may change. Nothing to major. This stuff is like the stuff going on in between the stuff Alexander Gordon smith wrote. I wanted a better ending for this chapter, but hopefully the next will be more of what you guys are wanting. ;)**

It was late in the day, or so I thought. I could never really tell when there were absolutely no windows in Furnace and my mind found a job to occupy itself for the time being. Donovan had evaded all my questions about the night before and even got lucky when he got put on Kitchen duty. The thought made me extremely jealous. I wanted more than anything to be next to him and badger him with questions until the guy toppled over and answered them. Yet here I am, sitting in front of toilette and scrubbing someone else's crap out with a toothbrush. Life couldn't get much worse. Oh, but it could. On top of cleaning the most disgusting invention ever created, the blacksuit's didn't pay much heed to my pleas of getting a separate cell to clean when I realized that Gary was my partner in training for the day.

I held my breath for as long as I could before the lungs in my body forced me to take a breath in. The air not only smelt foul, but it tasted foul to my tongue almost forcing something up that might just make it messier than when I had started. To make matters worse, the blacksuits had done nothing to my little pleas of having a separate cell, or more importantly a separate floor, to clean than the one they gave me. Of course I got stuck cleaning a toilette with Gary's name written all over it. He stood behind me, looming in all his creepy ways. This guy smelt just as bad as the things he did business in if not worse. "You want to take another crack at me?" He threatened. I did my best to ignore him and continued with my work. All day long my life had been secure from Gary until he entered the area for work.

Since it seemed better for him this way, Gary put me to work while he watched and only really did anything when a blacksuit came checked in on us to make sure we were doing our jobs. Not like they really cared much. It was in my best interest to keep my mouth shut and do everything he asked of me by keeping ym eyes down, agreeing with whatever left his big mouth, and cleaning his set of crappers. "You listening to me?"

I stole a glance over at him for the first time this day. He seemed to take it as an acknowledgement for a fight and yammered on. "You think your tough little man. Dontch'a?" Gary's blonde hair shook lightly with his words as if it would fall off any second. "You'd be in some deep trouble if I had my full team here."

Before I knew what I had done, my eyes did a complete loop in my head earning me a hard punch to the shoulder. After doing some hard labor the day before, this felt twice as bad. My teeth clenched together to keep from crying out in pain while my hands continued to scrub up the bowls in a hurry. Maybe if I finished early enough, then I could leave quicker. Like that would happen. Heck, the Blacksuit's would probably make me clean up the Hell hounds mess if nothing else. And finding a human finger did not sound at all pleasing.

"Look at me little man!" Gary wrenched my shoulder to the side and forced me to turn his direction. Fearing his big hands that could strangle me at any moment, I met his evil and dark gaze with a tremble. "When your with me, you do what I say and when I say it."

"Okay." A whisper came from me without my knowing. That seemed to soothe Gary a bit more in his dominance. Footsteps started coming our way, and before I knew it, I got shoved to the side while Gary took over the job.

"Get back to work you lazy scum!" The familiar boom of the bulky suit droned. Moleface. The monster who had gotten me thrown in this place to begin with. Well, he couldn't get all the blame, but I definitely had a deep grudge against him. Eyeballing me with remorse while I tried to hold back mine, I took Gary's broom, that he hadn't even touched since he got in, and started to sweep away the dirt. Of course, the more dirt it felt like I swept away, the more the dark particles seemed to stick together in clumps and stain the floor. A shadow lingered for a moment as if making sure we weren't going to defy Moleface so he would have some excuse to execute us. My sweeping didn't last long before the pirate leader, Gary in other words, shoved me back down to the ground. I was starting to believe he actually enjoyed beating up anything that was living, and it sickened me.

"I would never dream of standing up to you." I tried hoping to give the man what he wanted and avoid a good face beating. Maybe this was a chance to make friends. "But I wouldn't mind being a member of the skulls."

This gesture made it look like Gary might puke. He took his broom and poked the wooden end straight into my belly like a spear before speaking. "You think your tough, but you don't have what it takes. Beat me in a fight, and then we'll talk." Like that would ever happen! My hopes of ever avoiding certain death crushed before my eyes. I went to stand up, seeing as this cell looked as clean as it could get, and headed out the door. "Or maybe I could allow you to bring your big friend in with you, so he could fight for you and still lose."

That made my insides boil and I whirled around in steam. "He is the least of your worries." I growled wanting to fight him tooth and nail right here and now. My whole body radiated with anger that made me feel like I could beat Gary. The psycho knew he struck a nerve and raised his fists for a boxing match. The broom still in his hand, I lashed it from him. My thoughts were not to start a fight with that movement, but to warn Gary to get to work in fear of the blacksuits. That was a very poor thought process in my part. The tall blonde punched me square in the gut. My broom connected straight to his head. Bad luck on my part, the bristles had no effect. Maybe if I swept hard enough, I could wipe his face off. Gary took out a small knife-like weapon carved surely from somewhere in the kitchen.

Ducking just in the nick of time, the wind from the knife would have driven right through my skull if I didn't pay attention. My hands fumbled over my only protection until the right end struck the skull right in the nose. He tumbled back in slight shock and disbelief. My anger fed into me and gave me more strength than fear, so I lunged. Lunged straight into him with the end of he broomstick picking up his nose. The knife was so close, I could hear the wind as it moved through the air, slicing open my cheek to send a searing pain down my body. Before I could retaliate, something had grabbed me and Gary, pulling us apart until we were like rabid dogs trying to get loose.

"Hold it!" I looked to my side seeing Zee holding me back full heartedly. Moleface directly on Gary. Even the blacksuit appeared frightened at the sight of the inmate. "Alex! What were you thinking?"

My bearing slowly entered my brain and caused me to think clearer. "Zee?" That was right, he had gotten picked for the duty as well. I felt the warm liquid running down my cheek in gushes. Gary was getting hauled off, but while he did it, he shouted,"I'm not through with you little man! We'll settle this! You and me."

Though reluctantly, another one of the guards came over, examined my face and shrugged. "You'll live." Though he didn't sound to pleased with that, he threw a band-aid at me. "Get back to work." What had I just done? Earlier I thought I was scared earlier, but now my whole body shook in fear at what I did.

The rest if the day went by slowly. Every minute I spent my time worrying when the killer would return to seal my fate. I never understood why I always had to start things I couldn't win. Not only did my shoulder ache, by now my head felt dizzy, forcing me to sit down once in a while and making me an easy target for anyone at that time. The only good thing that happened today was dinner. Once I received my slop on a tray, my mood escalated ever so slightly.

"What happened to you?" My eyes rested on the muck, and I forced it down my throat to avoid answering. Soon though, slop would run out, and I would have to answer them. Donovan sat beside me, and Zee right across. Both with equally fearful expressions.

"I got into a fight with Gary." I mumbled finally.

"You what?" Donovan nearly shouted. "Alex, that guy will kill you. What were you thinking?"

I wanted to say,"I did it because I was standing up for you, and that no one, especially a Skull, has the right to bad mouth you." But I held my tongue this tim and shrugged my shoulders.

"What about you? Why did you give me an extra blanket last night?" This caught him off-guard for a moment and Zee's mouth fell open staring from the two.

"You were having a tough time. I figured I would be nice." I couldn't help but grin. He was cracking.

"You would never do that for anyone, not even when I asked." Zee accused, curiosity filling his mind. Then a sudden realization showed on his face, and a big fat grin replaced his anger.

"What?" Donovan and I said in unison.

"Nothing!" Zee said. Still smiling like a loon at Donovan. The dark man wilted a little and mouthed something to Zee I couldn't make out. I frowned in frustration before the almighty smiles and silent nods.

"What?" I called out getting tired of this non-verbal talk.

"I-I'll tell you later." My gaze shot over to Donovan's plate which hadn't been touched. Something big was going to happen, and things were starting to fall into place.


	4. Chapter 4

Lockdown: Escape From Furnace Series Fan fiction

**Well I decided to go ahead and write this one tonight as well too. It was still fresh in my head with no writers block! YAY! Hope you like it! happy New Year's Everyone and have a Happy New Year!**

I sat in complete darkness upon my bed. Everything around me was silent, and I could hear Donovan fiddling with his cover above. The events today had me startled and slightly agitated. Not only did I nearly die, again, but Donovan was hiding something from me, and there was nothing that would hold me back now. "So, what was that you and Zee were talking about earlier?" The fiddling stopped, and I could tell he thought I had been asleep. "I know your awake. You told me you would tell me." Still no answer. I didn't give in, or more importantly, I wouldn't give in. My hands slithered their way to the side of my bed until they found the edge, and slowly but surely I dropped my feet to the floor sitting straight up.

Donovan must have known I was coming up, so he did me the favor of coming down. "Alright." He muttered nervously annoyed. I couldn't see his face, but he must have one that was either angry or scared. "You really want to know what we were talking about earlier?"

I nodded and then realized that was stupid. "Yes."My ears awaited expectantly for some top-secret information that didn't come.

Silence followed the dead air around. My mind started to get impatient. "We were talking about the mark on your face."

"Huh?" That sounded as dumb as anything that ever came from my mouth. My eyebrows narrowed in annoyance. I knew that was not the conversation." Even if it is dark, Donovan couldn't hide it in his voice no matter how hard he tried. "That is not what you two were conversing about. Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" It was jokingly of course, sort of.

"With a mark like that on your face? I doubt it. it's as big as the sun." A hand outstretched itself, for I could feel it moving around in the air around me until it caught my nose and quickly jerked to the band-aide. "You should really be more careful."

Okay. When did Donny care so much about what marks I received? Despite his fingers feeling the wound on my face and the slight sore it brought, I didn't move away. Instead, my eyes strained to see the figure of my cell mate just inches away. I could feel his breath against my skin, as if he too were trying to see my face. The feeling felt weird, and my heart definitely accelerated like I was expecting something that never came. "Alex." Came a soft voice. It sounded to quiet for Donovan, but it was him.

Gulping, I answered back barely audible. "Yes?"

In those quick moments, I could feel the warm hands on my face bring us together. His lips found my nose again causing me to freak and instantly question Donovan's sanity. "What are you-?" I didn't finish my sentence before my cell mate had pulled my body up higher, letting our lips press against one another in perfect harmony. My mind, body, and soul froze as I stared into the never-ending wave of darkness I knew was Donovan. Seeing as I didn't jerk away, he took this as a good sign and drew me even closer. My hands clung to the back of his overalls, still in shock, and trembled in his grasp.

It felt like hours had passed until we broke for air. Both of us breathing in the suffocating heat provided by the Warden. My lips couldn't form the words to speak, and he seemed to expect something. "Is that good enough of an answer?"

I pressed my fingers against where the kiss had taken place, and to my surprise, I giggled. "You must really like my nose." Many feelings arose in my heart and my mind. Was it wrong to enjoy something such as that? Should I have allowed it? I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't just experience it, but sure enough Donovan had just admitted the impossible. To love someone in Furnace is an unspeakable thing, especially for two guys. My feelings for him were usually mutual other than a close friend, but this took things a whole new level.

"So... Your okay with this?" The voice asked, sounding much braver than before.

I wasn't sure. My own silence made things more tense the more I waited. "I suppose... I am okay with it." Being open sure did explain a lot. My first kiss, by the one person I can always count on, by someone who looks afer me and will continue to be by my side. Who is to judge right in wrong in a place like this? I couldn't care less what the other inmates thought. "No. I am okay with this. You and me D!"

"You and me Alex." Donovan repeated placing his hand on top of mine. "Wish I could have seen the look on your face." I could feel my face heating up remembering the moment.

"I wish I could have seen the look on your face when you messed up." We both let out silent laughs before going silent. Despite not being able to see, it was a good thing no one else could. "I know we can't tell anyone about this. Let's just make this... Our little secret." I realized I was still wrapped in his arms and stole that chance to rest my head against his shoulder. Never again did I ever think I would get to feel someone's warmth come my way. It felt so good, but it couldn't last. Eventually, we ended up separating and sleeping in our own bunks. Wouldn't want the other inmates waking up and seeing the two of us sleeping together. That would not go well with the others. Not that I wanted that anyways, but I did wonder when I could get another kiss. Not that it matters. I shook my head under my cover unable to shake the image from my head. Least to say, the night just got twenty times better.

I made a new promise. I would protect Donovan no matter what happened.


End file.
